particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rashtriya Janata Dal
The Rashtriya Janata Dal (translation: "National People's Party") is a political party in Samrajya Malivia, based in Pradesa Idhaghra. It is founded in 3818 by political philosopher Prasad Yadav. The Party's main base of support can be found under Malivians. Ideology Rashtriya Janata Dal locates itself in the collective aspirations of people and communities striving to carve out a society based on the premises of social justice. Since it inception Rashtriya Janata Dal is relentlessly working as the voice of socially and economically downtrodden sections of society. The RJD believes in working on and propagating socialist politics and towards this end the party has been developing solidarity network of landless labourers, peasants and farmers other weaker groups as well as progressive people from other sections of society. The RJD will continually evolve in the vanguard to speak for an egalitarian society committed to progressive outlook in governance as well as every day life. Yadav Socialism Yadavism economics do not draw a distinction between economics and ethics. Economics that hurts the moral well-being of an individual or a nation is immoral, and therefore sinful. The value of an industry should be gauged less by the dividends it pays to shareholders than by its effect on the bodies, soul and spirits of the people employed in it. In essence, supreme consideration is to be given to man rather than to money. The first basic principle of Yadavism economic thought is a special emphasis on ‘plain living’ which helps in cutting down your wants and being self-reliant. Accordingly, increasing consumer appetite is likened to animal appetite which goes the end of earth in search of their satisfaction. Thus a distinction is to be made between 'Standard of Living' and 'Standard of Life', where the former merely states the material and physical standard of food, cloth and housing. A higher standard of life, on the other hand could be attained only if, along with material advancement, there was a serious attempt to imbibe cultural and spiritual values and qualities. Social justice and equality Mankind has to progress and to realize the ideals of equality and brotherhood, it must act on the principle of paying the highest attention to the prime needs of the weakest sections of the population. Therefore any exercise on economic planning on a national scale would be futile without uplifting these most vulnerable sections of the society in a direct manner. In the ultimate analysis, it is the quality of the human being that has to be raised, refined and consolidated. In other words, economic planning is for the citizen, and not the citizen for national planning. Everybody should be given the right to earn according to his capacity using just means. Rural Economy The revival of the economy is made possible only when it is free from exploitation, so according to Yadavism industrialization on a mass-scale will lead to passive or active exploitation of the people as the problem of competition and marketing comes in. Gandhi believes that for an economy to be self-contained, it should manufacture mainly for its use even if that necessitates the use of modern machines and tools, provided it is not used as a means of exploitation of others. Leadership Elections